Materials used manually to treat surfaces such as for household or automotive maintenance or in industry typically include numerous pads or layers of abrasive, sponge, scouring or wiping materials, some of which may become lost, and which take a lot of storage space which may be a problem in some areas such as on a kitchen sink.